1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to converting data. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for efficiently and effectively converting video data between a video network and an Internet Protocol network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional mechanisms for converting between video packets and IP packets are limited. Video data in a video network is typically transmitted in a format that is based on the characteristics of the particular video network. IP packets are typically transmitted in a format based on the characteristics of the IP network. When data reaches a network entity bridging the two types of networks, format conversion is often performed in order to allow entities on the two different networks to communicate.
However, because of the different characteristics of the two types of networks, simple conversion often does not allow efficient and effective transmission of video data on IP networks. Simple conversion often assumes that the characteristics of the two networks are the same. Consequently, it is desirable to provide improved techniques for converting data, particularly video data, for transmission over a network such as an IP network.